


First a Night on Xenon

by Ann7121



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann7121/pseuds/Ann7121
Summary: While I was bathing...





	First a Night on Xenon

Dorian did himself pretty well, Avon acknowledged, taking in the details of the suite with a sweeping, cautious glance. He registered a comfortable bed, fitted furniture and a soft rug before scrutinising the mirror and light fittings. A careful examination revealed nothing suspicious....at least nothing he could readily identify as a bug or surveillance device. Of course that didn’t rule out the possibility that there was any but he was tired...more weary than he’d been since he’d been on the run.... Well. He refused to dwell on that memory. He needed to rest. A wardrobe door revealed nothing more sinister than a couple of outfits...black leather...studded...probably his size. Odd co-incidence. He ran a hand over the leather. It was supple, cool to the touch. He moved on to another door. It opened onto a white tiled bathroom.

Inside, there was the usual lavatory but no shower as he’d expected. Instead there was a white wash basin and a deep, curved bath, both rather vulgarly finished with gold taps. A bath. How long since he’d enjoyed immersion in water instead of cleansing himself via sonic vibration? Not even The Liberator had provided the luxury of a water bath... in fact water there had been in relatively short supply, recycled endlessly and only available for drinking, yet this had seemed miraculous after the privations on The London. 

Xenon it seemed could offer even more. His mind flitted over the possibility of getting rid of its owner and his blonde assistant...bodyguard... Taking it over as a base. They would be would safe here. Xenon was far from the usual Federation patrol paths. He make plans... A wide yawn escaped him and weariness settled like a weight on his head and shoulders. He would glad to sink down on the bed with its enticing white sheets. 

The smell of his sweat, stale and acrid, stopped him. He noticed the dust adhering to his boots. Tired though he was, he needed a bath before he allowed himself to rest. 

Later he woke with a start, and hauled himself out of the now greyish, cold water. To his relief everything was as he’d left it, gun hidden under the pile of dirty clothes. He thought about running a check on it but the need to sleep hit him again like a boulder. He just had time crawl between the white sheets before oblivion claimed him.


End file.
